Alicia and Alexis in Wonderland
by MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis
Summary: Ever read the classic novel, Alice in Wonderland? How about watched the Black Butler OVA: Ciel in Wonderland? Have you ever considered what it would be like in Wonderland? Well, Alicia and Alexis will soon find out! *This story is based from the Black Butler OVA: Ciel in Wonderland*
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the OVA: Ciel in Wonderland. All rights go to their owners! Warning: Slight (SebastianxAlicia) and (CielxAlexis)!_**

* * *

"It was a ordinary day in their ordinary office for Alicia and Alexis. Their schedule was completely full for the day. The day was going to be very slow for them.", Sebastian and Ciel said. "What was that? Did you say anything?", Alicia and Alexis said. "Not at all, Young Mistresses.", they responded. "Well, can you bring us some tea?", Alicia and Alexis said. "Certainly, Young Mistresses." When Ciel and Sebastian went to go bring some tea, they grew bunny tails. Alicia and Alexis were surprised. "What on Earth is that?" When Ciel and Sebastian walked out of the office, they had bunny ears. They left the office to go follow them. There were signs all on the walls. "Are our eyes playing tricks on us?" "Oh, dear. We are 2 minutes, 40 seconds behind schedule already.", Sebastian and Ciel said. "What the hell? Why can't we catch up to them?" Sebastian and Ciel went through a hole in the wall. There were two signs that said "Go Back" and "This Way" and Alicia and Alexis decided to follow them and then the wall was actually a hole. The floor disappeared from under them and both girls started to fall, screaming.

* * *

**...To think they fell for such a trick, they pretend to have wits but can be quite thick. Pardon, but what I meant to say was poor Alicia and Alexis, what ever shall become of them? I do so look forward to finding out...**

* * *

_**This is the prologue for "**__****__**Alicia and Alexis In Wonderland**__**". I will have chapter 1 up by either later today or tomorrow. Also check out my stories "Romance at the Phantomhive Manor, Old Friends, and Secret Meetings" , "Kuro Truth or Dare" , "Waking Up In The World Of Rozen Maiden", **__****__**"**__****__****__******Questionnaire for Kuroshitsuji and Rozen Maiden**_","Questionnaire: Black Butler Style", and "Truths or Dares of Rozen Maiden". And check the poll on my bio and vote! Bye! ~MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis


	2. Chapter 1: Down The Rabbit Hole

**_A/N: As I write this story, some of the outfits will change like Ran-Mao's and probably Grell's. *shudders* When I complete this story there will be some extras and probably some bloopers. And when I start writing from part two of the OVA, I will add a special piece in it, so wait and see!_**

* * *

Alicia and Alexis were still falling until they bounced off of some fruits and got in a cannon. They both were blasted out of the cannon and into a room full of doors. "What is this place? There is not a place like this under the manor!", Alicia and Alexis had said. Both of them had each went to a door and tried to open them, but they were locked. Then they heard two voices that said "Oh, dear, oh dear! I'm late, I'm late! So very late!" "Stop this instant!", Alicia and Alexis said. "Three minutes and 10 seconds late!" Sebastian and Ciel went past Alicia and Alexis and were now gone through a door.

"Those gits! They flat out ignored us! They ignored us and also locked the door!", they said. They heard two voices that said "Oh!~ Isn't cute?!" "Yes, My Lady!" "We recognize that voice.", Alicia and Alexis said. "AAAAlice!", the voice said. Alicia and Alexis were glomped and were startled. "Oh, you look startled. Surely, you two recognize my Lady the Mouse and I am her maid, the Dodo." "Oh! So cute, so cute, so cute! Why are you wearing such plain clothing, Alicia and Alexis? They are not the least bit cute!', the Mouse said. "Its what we always wear every day. But more to the point, who is this 'Alice'?", Alicia and Alexis said. "Oh, don't be such a silly goose! You two are Alice, aren't you? Like my teacher said in Mouse School, "When in the country, do what the countryfolk do. If you're in Rome, do what the Romans do. And if you are a mouse, you should stay far away from cats!", the Mouse said. "We didn't quite catch that. Something about us being in Rome?", Alicia and Alexis responded.

"What are you two going on about?! We are in Wonderland, not Rome! After you two are properly dressed, we will have some tea.", The Mouse said. "Wonderland? What are you- Huh?! What the devil is going on?!", Alicia and Alexis said. Their clothes were different. Alicia's clothing was all pink and black with her nails being pink and Alexis' clothing was in purple and black also with her nails being purple and both of the girls' shoes were black flats. Their hair was black with pink and purple highlights. "Ah!~", The Mouse said. "Would you care for some 'Eat Me'? That is the name of this little cake, you see, The Dodo said. "Simply adorable!", The Mouse said. "This doesn't look like any cake we ever laid eyes on. Are you sure its actually edible?", Alicia and Alexis said. "I don't know. Its flavor is most amusing. I have the utmost confidence that you ladies will enjoy it.", The Dodo said. "So cute! Lets eat it!", the Mouse said. "Wait! Be careful!', Alicia and Alexis said. The Mouse ate the whole thing and then said "Oh!~ The flavor tastes of Lemon Meringue Pie, Chocolate, Victorian Sponge Cake, Scones, Cottage Pie, Roasted Rabbit, and a slight hint of Lobster Curry for good measure." "Ok...That sound tasty", Alicia and Alexis said. Then the Mouse had a sharp pain in her heart. "Whats the matter? Are you OK?", Alicia and Alexis said. "Are you alright, my Lady?", the Dodo said.

The Mouse said "I have a curious feeling..." while having her hands on her heart. Suddenly, she let out an 'Aah' from her mouth and started to grow. Alicia, Alexis, and the Dodo were started and started to move back. "Whats happened to me?", the Mouse said. "My Lady Mouse!", the Dodo said. The Mouse started to cry and then her tears were great, big, blue balls and then said "How can I be this cute when I am this big?" "Please stop crying!", Alicia and Alexis said. "Whether you are big or small, you are still adorable as ever, my Lady!', the Dodo said. "Lets see. There should be something here.", Alicia and Alexis said. "How about 'Drink Me'?", the Dodo said. When Alicia and Alexis turned around, they was stunned. "That wasn't suppose to be there before.", they said. "How can you two be so certain if you didn't look close enough?", the Dodo said. Alicia and Alexis stuttered. "Let's try it! I want to do anything I can to save my Lady. After all, I am her Dodo maid and it is my duty!", the Dodo said. "Very well." Alicia and Alexis grabbed 'Drink Me' and said "Here! Drink this, its tiny!", Alicia and Alexis said. "Tiny! I will drink the strange potion in the name of all things adorable!", the Mouse said.

* * *

**...My Lady, the Mouse, often found herself in hot water when she failed to listen to others and tried to ****_squeak_**** by on her own rituals, the Journey through Wonderland has only just begun, and I think that our poor Alicia and Alexis has their work cut out of it...**


End file.
